ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Redemption (Brandon 10)
Redemption is the 63rd episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in the Capture Zone. In a maximum security prison, alien guards are guarding the prison. In an energy cell, a figure stands in the back. Two alien guards stop in front of his cell. Alien Guard 2: How long has he been like this? Alien Guard: Years. Alien Guard 2: Shouldn't we get him checked out? Alien Guard: Who cares about them? They're the criminals! The lights flicker. Alien Guard 2: Well what's up with this guy, then? Alien Guard: (sighs) Not much of a big deal. Stole some things, killed some people. He's supposed to be some big tough guy that can control electricity and all he does is sit in his cell. The lights flicker again. Alien Guard: If you're so into something, why don't you get the lightning fixed already. Alien Guard 2: ...How long has it been like this? Alien Guard: For years. In fact it wasn't so long after we- Alien Guard 2: What? Alien Guard, looking at the cell: -Put him in his cell... Alien Guard 2: But that means- The cell door then explodes causing the guards to fly off. The figure then stands in the smoke. Voice: Freedom... Alien Guard 2, pointing weapon: Halt! The Figure reaches his arm out and grabs the cell door. He then absorbs its electric energy and fires it at the guard from his other arm. The figure then runs away. Later, the figure is seen running through the hallways. In the security room, some alien guards are checking out the video footage. Alien Guard 3: Anything unusual? Alien Guard 4: That half-naked man we picked up a while ago is still building his machines. Alien Guard 3: You might want to send in a medic. Alien Guard 4: We found him attempting to escape one of beastie nests. Alien Guard 3: He choose a good name for himself. He knows how to create trouble. Alien Guard 4: Something's coming up. We've got a runner in Sector QR-7! Alien Guard 3: Sound the alarm. He hits the button and an alarm goes off. The figure heads for an exit but is blocked off by multiple guards. He turns around and is still surrounded. Alien Guard 6: You're surrounded! The figure uses his electric powers and creates a shock wave which knocks all of the guards down. He then escapes. He breaks into a room and activates a machine. A red light appears causing the figure to be revealed as a grey alien in red and black armor with a scar over his right eye and three red stripes across his forehead. Alien: At last... He walks forwards and into a Capture Zone portal. Theme Song In Bellwood, the team are enjoying their milkshakes. Sarah: I still don't see why you ordered two milkshakes this time. Brandon: Heh. You wanna know why? Coco: No. Not really. Sarah: Yes. I do. Brandon takes both milkshakes, slurps on both straws and then makes a big burp. Coco, laughing: Nice one, dude. Sarah: Eww... Gross. Brandon: I always wanted to try that one out. And with two mixed milkshakes combined in my mouth, it tastes... Sarah: Disgusting? Brandon: Awesome! Sarah: You were always mixing flavors when we were kids. Brandon: We barely knew each other when we were kids. Sarah: You're kidding, right? I spent the most time with you... cousin-wise. Brandon: Meh. I guess we did. Coco: Is that why you invited her on the team in the first place? Sarah: I wanted to help with aliens. Still do. Is there a problem? Coco: Nah. Just curious. Brandon: Y'know its been quite a while since anything happened. Sarah looks at Coco and Coco looks at Sarah. Brandon: W-What? Sarah: No Alien Day? Coco: Totally a No Alien Day. Brandon: Gah. What's up with No Alien Day anyways? There's always aliens! A couple walks past Brandon and look at him strangely. Coco, laughing: You should've seen their faces. Brandon crosses his arms and looks at Coco. Brandon: Lemons... are better... than Coconuts (smiles) Coco: Take that back, Tennyson. Brandon: What are you gonna do about it? Get me Hypnotized? Get me stranded in the Capture Zone? Get me stuck as a dog alien? Coco: Accident. Accident. Don't mention the last one... again. Brandon: Alright fine. Sarah: Hey Coco. Are we still up for that movie tonight? Brandon: Movie? Coco: Yeah sure. Brandon: What mo- (mouth is covered by Coco's hands) Coco: Give us a second. Coco moves Brandon over to the side and removes his hands. Brandon: Bleck! Tastes like concrete. How come you didn't invite me? Coco: It's a private thing. Brandon: Oh... Oh! I get it. You got the hots for Sarah. Coco: What? No way... Brandon: You should have told me. I would have helped out. Coco looks at Brandon. Brandon: Okay fine. Coco: You want to help out? How about you back me up if anything goes wrong. Brandon: When what happens? Coco: I dunno. Something. Brandon: Alright... I still have your back. But if I'm stuck as BrandonBot... Coco: Let it go, Tennyson... Brandon walks away to rejoin Sarah. Coco turns and sees Sarah chatting with Brandon. He looks back and pulls a small box out of his pocket and stares at it. Coco: (sighs) Just in case... Coco tucks it back into his pocket and starts to go join the two. Voice: Pst. Coco turns around and sees a figure in the darkness. Coco: Who are you? What do you want? Figure: Relax, buddy... The figure steps from the shadows revealing himself to be Gadget. Coco: Gadget? Gadget: Easy, Coco. You don't have to hurt me. I don't owe you anything... well, anything much. Coco: What are you doing here? Gadget: Can't a guy just visit his old friend? Coco stares at him. Gadget: Okay. I came to settle some debts. Coco: Debts? What debts? Gadget: You don't remember? Phew. Good. Just forget I said anything. Coco: I remember now. You trying to kill me, you trying to kill me and you trying to rob and kill me. Gadget: It was nothing personal. Coco: Alright... What do you have? Gadget: Well I heard from this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy's cousin- Coco: Cut to the chase. Gadget: It's um... It's Srevonock. Coco, in shock: No... It can't be... Gadget: Alright well I'll just be on my way before- Coco, grabbing Gadget: Where is he? Gadget: I don't know, man! Coco: Where?! Gadget: He's trying to get some spaceship going or something. I heard that he hid it in the water. Coco throws Gadget off and walks away. Coco then walks to his car past the two. Brandon: What's the rush? Coco: Not now. Sarah: Coco, is there something wrong? Coco: It's none of your business. Coco gets in his car and drives off. Brandon: (scoffs) I can't believe he left us here. Sarah: Brandon, did you see how serious his eyes were? Brandon: I guess so... You want to investigate, don't you? Sarah: You wouldn't? Brandon: I guess not. But we still don't know where to find him. A noise is heard. Brandon and Sarah turn around and see Gadget knocking into a trash can. Brandon: Gadget? Gadget: You can't make me talk! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Rath. Rath, grabbing him: RAAATH! Lemme tell ya something, Gadget, Rath will turn you into a toaster oven and then use you to make Rath waffles! And Rath don't want you to ask why Rath will make waffles out of you? And you wanna know why? Because RATH LOVES WAFFLES! That's why Rath won't tell you why Rath will turn you into a toaster oven! But Rath also likes dragons! BECAUSE DRAGONS ARE COOL! And you're NOT a dragon! (growls) Gadget: Okay! Okay! Get him off me! Sarah: What did you tell, Coco? Gadget: I told him about Servonock. Rath: Lemme tell ya something, Gadget the Con-man, Rath demands to know who Servonock is! Gadget: I don't know! He's just some guy that he has a grudge on! Sarah: But why would Coco have a grudge on someone? Rath: How the heck should Rath know, Sarah Tennyson?! Sarah: Would you transform back already? I need some brains here. Rath: Fine! But only because Rath wants to. And not because you told me. Just now... WHATEVER! Rath transforms back into Brandon. Sarah: As I was saying... Brandon: I don't know... But I might know someone that knows Coco really well... Gadget, getting up: And what about me? Brandon: Well you didn't do anything wrong. For now... Just stay out of trouble. Best if you just not stay on Earth... at all. Or we'll call The Mechanics. Gadget: Well I'm out of here. Gadget runs off. Sarah: Now who's this person you're talking about? Brandon: Someone who is very close to Coco... I hope. The scene transitions to Brandon and Sarah arriving at a house. Brandon knocks on the door. Sarah: Who lives here? The door opens and a man with short hair opens the door. Man: B-Brandon? Is that you? Brandon: Hello, Mr. Levin. Sarah: Wait... You're Coco's father? Mr. Levin: Yes. Yes I am. Brandon: You knew his last name? Sarah: Aren't friends supposed to? Mr. Levin: Is there something wrong with him? Did something happen? Brandon: No... Well yes. He stormed off looking for a person named Servonock. Mr. Levin gains an expression of shock and backs into his house. Sarah: Mr. Levin? The two enter the house and see Mr. Levin sitting in a chair. Mr. Levin: He found him. I don't know how but he found him. Brandon: Who? Mr. Levin: (sighs) I suppose I should have told you a while ago. Back when times were better between me and my son. Before you met Coco, his mother worked for a special patrol called The Mechanics. Brandon: She works for them? Mr. Levin: You know about them? Brandon: I might have held back some things but now isn't the time to talk about it. Mr. Levin: Well I minus as well tell you the whole truth. She was on a mission to stop Servonock from creating a vortex that would potentially destroy the sun. Flashback starts showing a Mechanic ship flying through space. Coco's Mom, over the com: Calling Mechanics. Calling Mechanics. This is Agent Levin of Sector B-10. I have the trans-warp device in my possession. Coming home with the bacon. The ship is then hit in the engines. Coco's Mom: GAH! (grabbing thte com) Mayday! Mayday! I've been hit! The doors to the cargo bay of the ship of blown off. Servonock walks in through the doorway. Servonock: The Device. Give it to me. Coco's Mom: And let you destroy this galaxy? (loads weapon) Not gonna happen. Servonock fires an electric blast at her but she dodges behind her chair. She dodge rolls and fires her weapon at Servonock who dodges the blast with super speed. He smacks her into the controls which start to fizzle. Servonock: Give it to me now. Coco's Mom: You think you can slow me down? You just took out the controls which means we're both going down. Servonock: One of us is leaving this ship. Coco's Mom: Arrested. I had to finish your sentence. Servonock: Our angle might save our lives from the crash... He charges over to her, grabs her neck and electrocutes her. Servonock: But it can't save you from me. He lets go causing her to drop to the ground. He turns around and looks for he device. He is then blasted. He turns around and sees her leaning against a wall with her weapon in her lap. Servonock: Where is it?! Coco's Mom: You want it? (pulls out the trans-warp device and places it in her weapon) Come and get it. The device overloads and overcomes the ship. Servonock: NOOOOOOO- The ship then explodes. Flashback ends. Mr. Levin: They were supposedly scattered through different dimensions. Brandon: He must've gotten lucky by getting stuck in The Capture Zone. Sarah: This- This is terrible... Brandon: He's going out for revenge. We have to make sure nobody gets harmed. Mr. Levin: Here. (he gets a Mechanic Badge and hands it to Brandon) He gave this to me a while ago. In case something ever happened and I needed to know where he was. Brandon: Thank you, Mr. Levin. Brandon walks out. Sarah starts to follow. Mr. Levin: Tell him that I love him, please. Sarah nods and then leaves. Later at the docks, Servonock fires an electric beam at the water. Coco comes over. Coco: Hey! You're going to pay for what you did! Servonock fires a electric blast at him and Coco gets pushed over. He goes back to his electric beam which is pulling out a container. Servonock: At last... Coco: NO! Coco charges at Servonock but he grabs Coco and beats him easily using his speed abilities. Coco falls over. Batwing then flies in carrying Sarah and lands close to Coco. Coco: I thought I told you to butt out! Batwing: Like we're going to let you get killed by this guy. Servonock charges at them but Batwing uses his sonic screams to push him away. Batwing hits the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Rocks. Rocks: ROCKS! Servonock fires an electric charge at Rocks but Rocks grounds it with his hands. Rocks: You're going to have to try something more than electricity to stop a boulder. Servonock dashes over to Rocks, trips him and then grabs his neck. Servonock begins to crush it. Rocks: GAH! Sarah fires some energy discs at Servonock who backs away from Rocks. He then dashes over to her and smacks her into a crate. Coco: NO! Coco jumps over to him but Srevonock transports with the container. Rocks transforms back into Brandon. Coco, passing Brandon and helping Sarah: Sarah, are you alright? Sarah: I'm fine. Coco: You should've stayed back. You didn't listen to me. Sarah: We can help Coco. You don't have to fight your battles alone. Brandon: She's right. Coco: Well he's gone with a trans-warp device. Sarah: Can we get to him? Coco: It'll take too long for an average spaceship! Sarah: But do you have his coordinates? Coco: He should be right above us. What are you doing? Sarah: Something I never tried before. (pulls out spellbook and reads certain page) Lanuae Magicae Sursum Trium Spatium! A sphere of pink energy forms around the three and within a bright flash they disappear. Seconds later, they appear in the cargo bay of a spaceship. Brandon: Ow! My back! (getting up) Where are we? Sarah: Right above from where we just were. Teleportation spell. Coco: He must have called for second ship. He's gonna wipe out a lot of lives if I don't stop him. Brandon: We find as a team. Come on. Coco: No. It's this way. I've seen ships like this before. Coco goes into a room followed by Sarah and Brandon. Brandon: There's nothing in here. The door closes revealing that Coco trapped them in there. Brandon: Coco! What are you doing?! Sarah: Coco, please don't do this. Coco: I'm sorry but it was never your business. Coco leaves. Voice: You appear to be in quite the situation. The two turn around and see the blue, energy alien. Brandon: What are you doing here? Blue, Energy Alien: I came to warn you about a danger. But I seem to be early. But besides that there is a good chance of the end of the world as you know it or somebody's birthday. Sarah: Can you help us? Blue, Energy Alien: I'm not supposed to interfere. But your friend is undergoing things I do not completely understand. I believe this is a battle for only him. Coco runs into the control deck and sees Servonock piloting his ship. Coco: Servonock! Servonock turns around and sees Coco. Servonock: How did you get on board?! Coco: You know why I'm here. You killed my mom. Servonock: You... Coco: You hurt my family and now my friends. You're gonna pay. Coco charges for Servonock and Servonock does that same. Coco then smacks him with his mace hands and into the controls. Alarms go off. Brandon notices and transforms into Snow Bear. Snow Bear: SNOW BEAR! Snow Bear breaths against the door and causes it to become frozen. He then breaks it with his bear claws and they escape the room. Snow Bear: Down here! They run down the corridor. The ship then begins to head for Earth in a crashing manner. Servonock: It begins now! (grabs the device) Coco charges at Servonock. He dashes at Coco but Coco grabs him and throws him into the ground causing the device to fall on the floor. Servonock: Who do you think you are? Coco: My name is Coco. Coco Levin. And I'm going to kill you. Coco steps on the device; crushing it. A light overcomes the ship and a vortex starts to tear the ship apart. Snow Bear transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: We have to get out of here! Sarah: But what about- Brandon: There's no time. Sarah stays silent for a minute and then chants the spell. Both of them are transported as a steel beam crashes into where they were just standing. Back in the control deck, Servonock hangs from a steel beam as the vortex sucks up everything in the area. Coco stands over his hand. Servonock: Please... Help me... Coco: Back then... I would. I really would. But I just realized something. You didn't just take something I love away from me... You tried to do it again. Servonock: I'll spare Earth. I'll spare this galaxy. It will never happen again! Coco: No. You were given a chance when you survived. People like you don't deserve second chances. And I wasn't referring to my planet... Coco then kicks Servonock into the vortex. Meanwhile on Earth, Sarah and Brandon appear at the docks. There is then an explosion in the sky. Sarah then breaks down and covers her face. Brandon, hugging her: It's alright, Sarah. In the end, Coco did the right thing. Sarah: I should've told him. I should've told him... Coco: Told me what? Sarah: Coco! Sarah pushes Brandon aside and hugs Coco tightly. Brandon: How in the world did you- Coco: I found her transporter and used it before the ship gave in. The engines had enough energy to close the portal shut. Sarah: I'm just glad you're still alive. Brandon: But what about Servonock? Coco: He um... He didn't make it. Sarah, letting go: Coco... You didn't- Coco: Sarah... Sarah runs off. Brandon: You got what you wanted, Coco. Coco: I wanted to avenge her. Brandon: Coco, I'm sorry. But death is not the answer... She'll um come around but I'd give her time. Coco: Did I not do anything right? Brandon: Two wrongs don't make a right. But you tried. And the galaxy is safe. And that's what matters... Oh and your dad loves you. Brandon walks away while Coco stands there. He pulls out the box and flips it over with it reading "To Sarah; From Coco". Coco: One day... Coco looks up and sees Young Coco with his back to Coco. Coco closes his eyes and then looks again but he's gone. Coco then walks away while the blue, energy alien hides behind some crates. Blue, Energy Alien: ...And to many days to come. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Mr. Levin (First Re-Appearance) *Mrs. Levin (First Appearance; Flashback) *Gadget *Blue Energy Alien *Young Coco (Cameo) *Alien Guards Aliens Used *Rath *Batwing *Rocks *Snow Bear Villians *Srevonock (First Appearance) Trivia *This episode is to celebrate the third anniversary of Brandon 10 despite its original suspenseful plot. *Coco is seemingly the main character of this episode. *This was meant to be a continuation of Sorcery as well as with the next episode but now it is just a continuation of this episode and the next. *Coco's Father makes his debut since The Original Series. *More of Coco's past is revealed in this episode. *Coco kills someone for the first time. *Young Coco cameos in this episode although it was an illusion created by the blue, energy alien. *The flashback was originally going to be Servonock breaking into their home but it was rewriten when the original plot was deleted. *This episode is also a contributation to Brandon 10 Week. *Brandon references Hypnotized, Trapped in the Capture and Dog Gone. *Brandon learns about Coco's true feelings for Sarah. *Coco's last name is revealed to be Levin despite the characters already knowing so before now. *According to Mr. Levin, his relationship with Coco plummeted between OS and Alien Force. *The unknown blue, energy being hints a danger in a future episode involving taking the Omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4 Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Specials